Typical Thievery and Unknown Desires
by Sinshana
Summary: Max meets his ex, Roxanne again after all those years, and starts having funny feelings he doesn't want to laugh about. But the trouble is his girlfriend, Mona… will sparks fly? Mona/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Max meets his ex, Roxanne again after all those years, and starts having funny feelings he doesn't want to laugh abou

**Summary: **Max meets his ex, Roxanne again after all those years, and starts having funny feelings he doesn't want to laugh about. But the trouble is his girlfriend, Mona… will sparks fly? Mona/OOC

**Annoying A/N: **I CANNOT BELIEVE NOBODY HAS EVER HAD THIS IDEA BEFORE!! Oh, and if they have, please let me know and direct the story to me in a review… and oh yeah, I really hate Mona, so you'll have to deal with how I write her… **And look,** I haven't watched The Goofy Movie or the Christmas special in years, so _kindly_ correct me when I get mistakes in past events. Oh, and this is my first Disney story, so please be gentle with me!!

**Chapter 1: **

Sixteen-year-old Max leaned out of the car window and let the wind blow through his hair. He let out a sigh and pulled his head back in again to continue driving.

"See anything interesting?" the brunette asked from the passenger's seat.

"Huh?"

The girl's chin-length hair moved a bit as she chuckled. "Silly. You looked out the window. I just wanted to know why."

"Oh, nothing really," said Max honestly as he swerved. "I guess I should drive more safely."

"You drive perfectly fine," said Mona seductively, inching closer to him. She would have reached her goal if he had suddenly turned his head and noticed something.

"Oh, Mona, you should put your seatbelt on." He turned back to the windshield. His girlfriend groaned a bit as she did as he said.

"Maybe _too _good of a driver," Mona muttered under her breath, pouting with her arms crossed and her shoulders in level with the top of her head. The rest of the ride went smoothly without any interruptions. There were hardly any cars on the road, much to Mona's dismay. Well, they weren't exactly in the city, so she shouldn't be surprised, but _still_…

"Say Max?" she spoke after a long time.

"Yeah?" said Max as he made another swerve. She was slightly annoyed that he wasn't paying very much attention to her, but she didn't let that show.

"Remember that you're turning seventeen soon. And then you'll be able to live on your own, without Mr. Goof." She smiled sweetly at Max, who didn't look at her once.

"Yeah. It'll get a load off our shoulders, but I guess I'll miss him a lot. I'll visit him sometimes."

Mona nodded patiently. "And we'll share an apartment!"

"_**AH**_!" Max abruptly stamped on the breaks, having nearly hit a chipmunk. "Sorry, Dale!" he called out the window. The little chipmunk brushed himself off before accepting his apology. Max was already driving when he responded to Mona's statement. "But I thought you already had a roommate," he said impassively.

"Yeah… but when I heard we'd be in the same public housing, I called her and she agreed to exchanging with your roommate instead! It turns out those two already know each other."

"Oh, that's good," said Max. The way he was acting reminded Mona of a grown up on the phone wherein Mona was the child, asking favors which Max appeared say 'yes' to—when in fact he was saying it to the phone.

But it didn't matter. Mona set herself back comfortably on the seat to enjoy the rest of the ride. Nothing would go wrong…

-

Or so she thought before they arrived. It turned out that Mona still had many more belongings to move to her new apartment, so she had many more work to do before settling down.

"Don't worry," said Max kindly when he saw her disappointed expression. "I'll help."

This statement cheered her up. It gave her the feeling that Max would always love her that way, and no one else. That would never change, Mona decided. "Well… I'll start with this box then," said Max, then picked up the heavy box below him and started to hobble after his girlfriend into the apartment when he heard a noise.

"Agh! I can find my room number myself, thanks!"

Max looked up and a few yards away, saw a girl with billowing red hair struggling with a tall, bulky man who was clinging to her arm. Max frowned; knowing at once that this was harassment.

"Don't worry… if you don't find your apartment you can just stay in mine…ha, ha, ha!"

The girl cringed and made another attempt to loosen her arm away from his grasp. "Please…"

"Please what?" the man said in a low voice. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, to which she winced. He breathed on her the top of her red-haired head and she tried to escape. But this made him press her against him harder, so that she was almost suffocating.

Max, now furious, was already marching over there when Mona peeked from the doorframe. "Max, where are you going?"

Not answering, Max continued until he was close enough to shout, "HEY! LET GO OF HER!"

The man looked up and growled, annoyed that he had been interrupted. "And whatcha gonna do about it? You gonna fight me? Huh?" he laughed, knowing that he was twice the size of Max.

"No," said Max sternly. "Fighting is only for idiots who can't find anything better to do… or are too stupid to know what is better."

Insulted, the man let go of the girl's arm, whose owner began to nurse it at once. The man approached Max with an air of fury and lunged a fist at him. Max immediately crouched to the side with his right leg outstretched, causing his opponent to trip and fall on his face with a might crash.

"Let's make it look like he tripped on his untied shoelaces so we won't have to pay for that," said Mona, eyeing the broken wood. She crouched down and untied the laces of his right shoe.

"You're so smart, Mona," said Max, grinning.

Mona grinned back proudly at him. After two seconds she noticed the redheaded girl. "Oh, are you okay, honey?"

She smiled. "My arm's a little sore but yes, I'm okay. Thanks to you two."

"No problem. There are some really big jerks here, so you better be careful," Max warned, stepping a bit closer.

"Y-yeah…" she responded, as they got closer. Mona blinked.

"ROXANNE!"

"MAX!"

The next thing Mona knew, the two of them were hugging and Max was twirling Roxanne in the air. With intense force Mona ripped them apart and shifted her gaze from her boyfriend to the 'newcomer'. "You know each other?" she demanded fiercely.

The two did not seem to notice her tone of voice. Cheerfully, they slid their arms around each other. "Hell yeah…" Max said. "Mona… this is Roxanne! I've known her through high school… And Roxanne, this is Mona!"

"…His _girlfriend_…" Mona added, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. She was giving Roxanne a frosty smile. "_And_ we're sharing a room now. We were just moving my stuff so if you'll excuse us, we'll go back to our work…"

"Oh!" said Roxanne. "Can I help?"

Mona was about to angrily refuse but Max was quicker. "Golly, Rox, that's real nice of you to help us the second we see each other again. But yeah…" he eyed the multiple boxes sitting in the corner. "I guess we could a little help. Mona would be especially delighted." Mona moaned inwardly at this. "Oh, and carry only the little boxes, mind. We don't want to trouble you _that _much."

Roxanne giggled. "Oh, I think I can handle it." She made her way to a heavy-looking box and started to lift it, struggling at first. Mona prayed that she would topple over, but the redhead gradually yet determinedly stood upright. Max was impressed.

"Well you sure proved me wrong," said Max, smiling. Then, probably to impress her in turn, he picked up an even bigger box and in its weight started to fall backward. "WHOA—"

"Ah!" Roxanne cried and grabbed his elbows. She, however, had pulled too hard and both of them began to fall in her direction. The box flew out of Max's hands and slid to the side, hitting Mona's left ankle. Then the position that followed was a very awkward one. Max was on top of Roxanne, on his elbows. Roxanne was also on her elbows, due to the wall behind her. They froze, staring at each other's startled expressions for a while until a sharp voice interrupted them.

"Ahem?"

The pair looked in her direction. She was wearing a stern expression. Then they looked at each other, gasped, and blushing, pulled away. Max leaped off Roxanne and helped her up, scratching the back of his neck. "Um… sorry," he said, his cheeks red.

"Yeah… I'm all right," replied Roxanne, her cheeks still pink. They both smiled at each other and they didn't let go of each other's hands until Mona picked up a small box and said, "Ahem? Shouldn't we be getting back to work?"

The two responded in an awkward and goofy way.

"Oh, oh yeah!"

"Yeah, we should…"

These were the last two sentences of their jumbled rambles. They each gave each other a lip-biting look then turned to help Mona with the rest of the boxes.

-

"Whew! I need to take a break." Panting, Max collapsed onto the mini-couch and rested his left leg over his right thigh. His arms were outstretched and his head faced the ceiling. His tongue hung over the side of his mouth.

"You're right," said Roxanne, plopping on beside him. Mona tried to look cheerful and sat opposite them.

"So how did you two know each other?" asked Mona.

"Oh, we've known each other all through high school," said Roxanne, wiggling her eyebrows at Mona. Then she added in a stage whisper, "so I can tell you anything about him if you want to—"

"Aw, come on, Rox," Max groaned. Roxanne giggled and patted his shoulder, making him smile.

"Don't worry, Maxie, it's just for your presents and stuff…"

"Great way to make me seem 'cool' in front of my girlfriend, Roxanne…"

"Um…ahem?" said Mona, directing the couple's attention back to her, "that's great and all, Roxanne, but I asked how you two knew each other… what kind of relationship you had…"

Almost immediately, Roxanne gulped, and blushing, looked away. His face red, Max scratched his head and looked at his knees. Mona raised her eyebrow suspiciously. If Max and Roxanne were just high school buddies, then surely they wouldn't have acted this way. Max lifted his head to respond.

"Er… well, you see, Mona… Roxanne and I…"

Mona leaned slightly forward.

"…We…"

Mona leaned even more so that her elbows almost touched her knees, her eagerness now apparent. But the couple, who were not looking at her, didn't notice anything at all.

"…We… we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

**--**

**A/N: **You will have to get used to my cliffhangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: **

The couple had not looked at Mona immediately after the statement. They were still guilty and awkward about the subject. And it was very lucky they were. Mona's expression was something not to been have interrupted or seen.

Mona's face showed anger beyond bounds. However, she contented herself with a tight and twitchy fist. If she had been holding a pen or pencil, she would have cracked it into twain. If she were holding a spoon or fork, she would have easily bent it. If she were holding a knife, she would have squeezed it and have a small amount of blood oozing from between her beautiful slender fingers. But her face was not as beautiful as it used to be. It was all scrunched up and red. It was almost surprising that the sound of a train's smoke was not seen or heard coming out of her ears.

When they finally looked up to look at her, her expression was no longer visible, and a shadow came over her face as her head hung low.

"Look, Mona," said Max guiltily, "I _know _we should've told you earlier when I was introducing her to you and that this news is so surprising that it's left you speechless… yes, I know it has and it's very personal—oh no, I mean yes, couples have to keep nothing away from each other but—"

Max, in his nervousness of coming up with that topic, unintentionally had his sentences stringier than usual. But it didn't matter. He didn't have to continue. Mona stood up abruptly; making sure her face wasn't clearly seen.

"I—I think I'm going to go to the kitchen and… you know."

"Mona…"

"See you."

Mona walked swiftly to the kitchen, suppressing the urge to scream out the foulest of curses. Max sighed and dropped to the couch and held his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do," said Max. "I just don't…" his words trailed off as Roxanne placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll work out soon," she said soothingly, inching closer to him. "Just be very gentle and affectionate with her…"

Little did the couple know that Mona was peeking at them from the wide-open doorframe, staring at them with a scowl on her face. She could not hear any of their conversation for she was too far away, but she did see Roxanne inch closer to him… make contact… and speak to him in such a way that made him lift his head and smile at her. Then, as Max threw himself back and started talking openly, Mona thought she might throw something.

Preferably an accident. Or what _looked _like an accident. It could also be sharp. And while on the subject, why not 'accidentally' aim at Roxanne?

The thought made Mona smirk. Turning around, she immediately made her way to where they were keeping the kitchen utensils. Hmm… a fork? No, how about a knife instead? Mona started picking out the knives and checking the blades. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she picked out a butter knife, then shook her head at a switchblade. She picked out one that was supposed to chop vegetables and maybe even open cans, scratched her chin, considered it, and set it aside. Finally, her face lit up as she found something she liked. It was a large knife, which was used when struggling with large meat. Mona remembered using one of these during Thanksgiving.

Grinning evilly all over her face, she slowly picked it up and looked at her reflection in the large knife. _Perfect. _

"Yo, Mona, where's the turkey?"

The words that had escaped her boyfriend's mouth were said jokingly, but to her it was a voice of horror. She had been caught! Hastily wrenching around, her hand loosened on the knife's handle and it fell… heading towards her foot.

Mona might have been one-footed for the rest of her life if Roxanne had not cried, "Watch out!!" and came to her rescue. Roxanne appeared at her left and pushed her to the right, falling with her.

But alas and alack… Roxanne had been able to save Mona, but not herself. Fortunately, the large knife had not done the damage that it could've. It caught Roxanne's right leg, but only cleanly skinned it from the knees down.

"ROXANNE!" was the word that escaped Max's mouth. Rushing to his bleeding ex-girlfriend, he helped her sit up. "Wait here," said Max. "I'll come back with a few bandages."

Mona meanwhile, was in shock. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage that she was surprised that Roxanne was not able to hear her. She was horrified at the fact that she had done such a horrible thing, all because Roxanne saved her. It was not a nice feeling, being guilty.

But when Max came back with bandages, a damp cloth and some ointment too, her feelings began to take a mighty turn. Max kneeled down beside the redhead and gently began mopping up her bleeding leg. He pressed it gently against the cloth so that it would stop bleeding, and it did. "Does it hurt?" he concernedly asked Roxanne.

She shook her head. "It's throbbing, but it doesn't hurt at all."

Max eyed the ointment. "I think I'd better rinse your leg first."

"Right."

Max hoisted Roxanne's arm around his shoulders and placed one hand around her waist, pressing her body against his for support. Together, they half-walked and half-limped to the bathroom.

Mona was just absolutely burning. You might have been able to fry eggs on her head. Max had not even _noticed _her! He didn't ask once if she was okay! In fact, he didn't even look at her once. Mona began to wish that the knife had done more damage.

Mona was so angry she could hardly move. But she did, because soon she was on her feet and marching out of the kitchen. But the sight on the couch made her even sicker. Roxanne was resting back, and Max was sitting upright, his head bent low. Her left leg was hiding behind Max's back, and on his lap was Roxanne's hurt leg. It looked like he had dried it already, for he was applying the ointment.

Roxanne winced slightly as he moved the position of her leg to pick up the bandages, and he turned to look at her. He said something for his lips moved, but Mona didn't know what he was saying. Roxanne smiled weakly and spoke back. Max then began to gently wrap the bandages around her leg.

Mona couldn't stand the sight any longer. She had to do something about it, break up the romance. Mona walked over to them. "I think I better do that," Mona said, gesturing pointedly at the aiding of Roxanne. _And maybe even do it a little rougher, _Mona thought.

Max smiled his brilliant smile at her. "That's real nice of you Mona," said Max, "but I think we're done here." He turned towards Roxanne's leg and daintily tied a neat knot at the end.

"I think I'd better start using pants now," Roxanne sighed. "You know, to hide the bandages."

"I think so, too," Max agreed.

"It's a shame. I really liked these shorts." Roxanne looked pointedly at the denim shorts she was wearing.

_Slut, _Mona thought, upset that the attention was once again directed towards Roxanne. _You just want to show off your legs. _

"Anyway," said Max, turning to look at Mona, whose heart fluttered with optimism, "why don't you start making dinner? I bet we're all pretty hungry now."

Mona's shoulders dropped. "Fine," she said grudgingly. She looked at her boyfriend with a hopeful look on her face. "Are you coming?"

"I think Roxanne will need company," said Max, not looking at her. "Besides, guests have got to feel welcome, don't they?"

"I think I've overstayed your welcome," said Roxanne, smiling faintly.

_You sure damn did, _thought Mona.

"Don't say that," said Max. "We're happy to have you here. Right, Mona?"

_In a million years, _thought Mona, but she said, "Yes."

"Great," Max smiled. "Now, what about that dinner?"

"Yes, I'm hungry," Roxanne piped up cheerfully.

_Now they're treating me like a slave, _Mona thought. But she made her way to the kitchen, leaving the giggly couple. This only irritated her more. She sneaked a look back. _You'd better be careful, girlie, _thought Mona, eyeing Roxanne. _I just might 'accidentally' slip poison in your soup. _

--

"Mm… that's a delicious smell, Mona, what're you cooking?" Max called. Mona smirked at his interest.

"That's a surprise," she replied. She then sliced up a few tomatoes and dropped them into the pot. Then she blinked. _Hmm, _she thought. _What if I were to put some sauce… hot sauce? And a little pepper while we're at it. _She picked up the pepper and dropped in the whole bottle. She wanted to laugh evilly as she fished out the empty container.

"Come and get it!" Mona called, placing a bowl of soup on the table. Max and Roxanne rushed to the table, slightly delayed because of Roxanne's leg. Then after Roxanne took a seat, Max grabbed his fork and licked his lips at the sight of the fried chicken sitting on the table. He dug in instantly. After giving the ravenous (Goof appetite) Max a satisfied glance, turned towards Roxanne with a smile.

"Roxanne dear," said Mona, the addition of 'dear' tasting sour on her tongue, "I made my special made especially for you. I thought it would make you feel better with your injury."

Roxanne smiled radiantly at her as Mona passed her a bowl. "That's so very nice of you." Mona wanted to throw up.

But she soon felt better when Roxanne dipped her spoon in the orange-like liquid. Mona's grin soon reached her ears when Roxanne placed the spoon near her lips and gently blew away the smoke. Mona wanted to cackle. Roxanne slipped the spoon in her mouth.

Three seconds passed and Roxanne filled her spoon again, this time with the chopped meat and a little vegetables. Mona watched, growing impatient. Her impatience was soon answered when the serenity faded from Roxanne's face. Roxanne began to frown slightly, her face creasing with every passing second. Suddenly, she started coughing and sputtering. Max, who did not notice earlier, heard her and looked up.

"Roxanne—what's wrong?!"

**--**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update! You see, this great typhoon (the highest signal) struck the whole province… or so I think. Anyway, there wasn't any electricity and you can imagine how much I danced and screamed when it came back after months of heat, sweat, warm water to drink and cold water to bathe in! Hallelujah to civilization!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: The serenity faded from Roxanne's face

**Recap:** _The serenity faded from Roxanne's face. Roxanne began to frown slightly, her face creasing with every passing second. Suddenly, she started coughing and sputtering. Max, who did not notice earlier, heard her and looked up._

"_Roxanne—what's wrong?!"_

**Chapter 3: **

But poor Roxanne could not speak. She continued coughing, and looked up at Max with red, watery eyes. Mona looked highly amused, but no one noticed her.

"Are you choking?" Max demanded; about to start patting her back. Roxanne shook her head robustly and pointed in her mouth, still coughing. She then started to charade a person drinking. "Water?" Max guessed. "Do you need water?"

After seeing Roxanne nod vigorously, he grabbed a pitcher of cold water and quickly poured it into a glass, spilling some in his haste. He then handed this to Roxanne, who snatched it up and sloshed it down her throat. After the first glass, she began to calm down and breath heavily, but her eyes were still reddish as she looked at Max. "More," she said in a strained voice, handing out the glass.

Max obeyed and handed her back the full glass. She then drank it up and wiped a tear of her eye. "That's better," she said, her voice becoming more normal.

Max breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you eat anyway?" he asked tiredly, sinking back onto his chair.

"Just that," replied Roxanne, pointing at the bowl of orange colored soup in front of her. Max leaned forward to look.

"Why—that's Mona's special!" he cried. "I've tried it before and it tastes delicious… are you sure you didn't eat anything else?"

"Positive."

Max turned to look at Mona for the first time during the whole dinner. Mona quickly turned the amused look on her face to a concerned one. "Mona," said Max, "was there anything in there that you didn't put in before?"

_Oh sure, _Mona thought, _Black pepper, Worcestershire, hot sauce… but don't worry, I just poured in the whole bottles. _She did not say it, however. "I… maybe some pepper got onto the soup," she said. "I _did _find this empty bottle on the floor…" she fished the small bottle out of her apron and Max's eyes went wide.

"It did!" he said. "That's the pepper bottle…!"

"Oh how very unfortunate," said Mona frostily, shaking her head.

Roxanne sighed. "You guys saved me three timed today," she said. "First, that malicious neighbor, next, the knife… now the soup…"

"Don't say that," Max appeared behind her and massaged her shoulders reassuringly. "We all get bad days sometimes."

"Well—I guess this is the time to end it," Roxanne replied. "I'm going back to my apartment now."

"No! You haven't even finished dinner," argued Max.

"I'm not hungry anymore anyway," said Roxanne. "Besides, maybe I should go on a diet… guys like girls as thin like Mona, right?"

"Well—I'm not going to force you to eat, but no diets," Max cleared his throat to say the next sentence. "You're as pretty as you are."

Roxanne smiled. "Well, thanks for letting me visit," said the latter, getting up. She attempted to turn and walk but immediately fell forward. "Agh!"

"Roxanne!" Luckily, Max had gotten there before she fell. "I forgot all about your leg. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Roxanne. "It's not very serious… but I'm going to have to do something about the skin so I can walk properly again. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow."

"Right," said Max, frowning. "But you're sleeping with us tonight so we can help you."

Roxanne's eyes widened. "But I've given you too much trouble…!"

"Nonsense. Who's going to help you when you go and leave the hospital?"

Silence came over Roxanne. "Oh—all right," she said in a gentle yet grudging voice.

--

Mona meanwhile, had the urge to scream, writhe, and tear down everything, most particularly the one who had started it all—Roxanne. The persistent little redhead could do with kissing up to Max during dinner—but having to stay overnight was ruining all her plans. She had wanted it to be one special night—one night where she would be all alone with Max, taking their relationship to the next level and then he would be all hers.

Mona was unaware of the fact—or perhaps she refused to believe—that the reason Roxanne was staying one night with them was all her fault. If Mona had not injured her leg, then she would not need help. The soup and the knife had been nothing but interferences with her attempts of having Max all to herself.

When bedtime came, however, Mona was starting to get her hopes up as Max left the bedroom to let the two of them change. Mona had chosen special nightdress that she had rarely worn for that night, and she had to suppress a snicker when she saw Roxanne's baby blue striped attire. The redhead had chosen something she probably wore most of the nights. It was a long sleeved pajama top, and matching pajama shorts.

Mona, meanwhile, had donned a thin, satin nightdress that went only a couple of inches below her hips. It was baby pink, not her favorite color, but she had chosen it exceptionally for the special occasion, and as she examined herself in the full-length mirror, she smirked, knowing it was the right choice.

"Wow, Mo, that's a real nice outfit you've got there. What's the special occasion?" Her rival's cheerful, joking voice broke into her thoughts.

Mo? Since when did she ask for permission to call her nicknames? It had already aggravated her enough, allowing Roxanne to think that they were on a first name basis.

Now Mona was just about to turn around and give her a piece of her mind, if Max had not slowly opened the door, and uncertainly ask, "You girls done yet?"

Roxanne grinned broadly at him from her seat on the bed. "Yeah, we are. Still, you'd better knock next time, Max, you know how long girls usually take."

Max sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," he said, smiling faintly. He examined Roxanne's attire. "Wow, you really are into shorts."

"Yeah, I am. I'll have to get used to pants, but I've got an idea."

"Idea? What—?"

"Ahem?"

Mona couldn't help but cut their 'small talk'. She just currently couldn't help being unnoticed, especially now since she had dressed to impress the very one who had been ignoring her. But this time it wasn't a failure, and Max's reaction was a great reward after all her failed attempts, and now she had gotten a single glimpse of success, with just one single word.

Max stared at her like she was most outstanding, like she had been the moon and the stars all rolled into one. Her standing there, one hand gracing her hip, and one leg before the other, looking very mesmerizing, quite took his breath away! (Humph)

"W-wow, Mona…" he said with difficulty, "you look really… really _good _in pink!"

Mona's face twitched. Okay, maybe he was just stammering because her beauty took him aback. She excused the lame compliment. "Thanks, Max," she said saucily as she leisurely brushed past him, making her way to the bed. Max's eyes followed her. Softly, she plopped herself onto the bed. Roxanne blinked at the dumbstruck Max and the triumphant Mona. She didn't understand anything.

"Er… so shall we…? You know, sleep?"

Max seemed to snap out of it, much to Mona's annoyance. Every time she nearly got Max crawling onto the palm of her hand, Roxanne had to ruin it! "Oh yeah!" said Max, seeming to completely forget all about his girlfriend. "'Kay, listen, I got the sleeping plan thought out already… what about you and Mona sleep together on the bed, and I sleep on the mini mattress on the floor—"

The two girls protested at the same time.

"But Max—!"

"—You can't just do that, _I'll _sleep on the futon!"

Max shook his head. "No, Roxanne. You're hurt, and besides, you're the guest. You need to get as much rest as possible."

"But as the _guest _decides where she sleeps—I demand—"

"NO." As if the matter was settled, he crouched into the futon and pulled the covers over himself, facing away from the girls. The light dimmed, and Roxanne made her way towards Max. Mona's eyebrow shot up with suspicion. What—?

"If you're not getting on the bed, I'm sleeping here with you!" she declared and pulled the covers over herself as well. Mona turned red with rage that nobody could see. Resisting the urge to become violent, she came up with a plan that would raise no suspicion.

"Come on, guys, I'm not sleeping alone!" Mona tried making her voice sound joking as she crawled onto the other side of Max, and it worked. Max rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you girls are too much to handle. Well, 'night everyone."

Mona narrowed her small eyes as Max and Roxanne closed theirs. She couldn't sleep. The first thing that came to her mind was to keep them from hugging each other, or grasping arms and all that crap. But the second thing was to kick Roxanne out of the room and rejoice. And now, how to do this…?

…

"AAAAAGGGH!"

OO

--

**A/N: **Sorry for keeping you waiting, I—HEY! Watch where you throw that axe! Don't worry people—NO! Not about me—Roxanne! Don't worry about her 'cause—ACK! WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?! Yes, that scream seems like a clue to another problem, but—THE HELL, I AIN'T GIVING YOU NO SPOILERS! AND YOU WEAPON THROWERS; YOU _DESERVED _THIS SHORT CHAPTER! _Augh, _you got me! NOT! (Runs and hides)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I got a pitchfork, ha-ha! But don't worry people; I'll update more!! It seems that the story has been directed around Mona, but you can't blame me, it's fun torturing her! But don't worry; this chapter will hold a bit more of Roxy's feelings.

**Chapter 4:**

The lights flickered on almost immediately. It was Mona, who was so suddenly shocked at Roxanne's cry backed against the wall where the switch of the light was. There was Max, instantly at the redhead's aid. She was clutching her ankle, refraining from giving contact to her injured leg. She let out a moan and sniffed to suppress her tears.

"My…" she dug her upper teeth onto her lower lip and the last word, which was obviously 'leg', failed to escape her orifice. Max didn't know what to do.

"Um—uh—wuh—" he stuttered. She grabbed onto the front of his pajama top and he held her hand. "I-I guess it's at the point of healing… don't give up, just keep fighting… endure it… um…"

Mona didn't know whether to feel happy at the fact that her rival was in so much pain, or to feel upset at the fact that her presence was once again forgotten.

It was a long night. Or maybe not long enough; none of them had gotten enough sleep. Mona never needed to worry about the two hugging in their sleep. Once in a while they bathed her leg. Their guest was unable to sleep, and because of this, Max didn't either. Obviously, Mona wasn't just going to let them get intimate while she snoozed.

That morning, the three downed mugs of coffee, bathed, and got ready to take Roxanne for a check-up. Max paced at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the two females to finish. He stopped every now and then to adjust his collar, then another to smooth his sweater under the blue striped polo. It wasn't long before they came down the stairs, Roxanne limping slightly.

Max's eyes widened.

"Like my idea?" the latter grinned widely and placed a hand on her hip. "I got the one with the bandages bear this time for the check-up, but I'll be cutting the others, too." The creative brunette had her injured leg bare—but her other leg was completely covered. Roxanne had taken a pair of flared pants and cut the other one even shorter than the extent of her old shorts. Max lit up.

"It's great! Man, you look… amazing." His blush quickly faded as he offered to help her climb down the rest of the steps.

Meanwhile, Mona stood at the top of the stairs, looking disapprovingly at them all. Her royal blue skirt swept her knees as she took a step down, her brown boots with fur trim thumping on the wooden step. Mona was dressed maturely, as usual, but it seemed that her look was the opposite of Roxanne's, which was casual and gave that girl-next-door-on-the-roller-blades air.

"Mona? You ready?" Max called as he picked out a brown leather coat from the coat hanger.

"Yes." She shot him a candy-like smile, but he had already turned away to help Roxanne with her jacket. Mona gave an inaudible snort and adjusted her fur collar. This day was going to be directed towards Roxanne, but keeping in mind the possibility of Max staying in the waiting room, Mona had prepared for a line of flirting sessions.

--

The sun beat down on them through the cold morning mist, and Mona was beginning to regret pulling on her foreign fur coat. Max took her hand and Mona started to feel even hotter, though glad with the sudden attention.

"You hot?" he asked her. She nodded anxiously in reply. "Well, there's a vending machine on the left wing of the hospital over there. You can get a drink and join us again. Hey, could you get me a drink too?" he added sheepishly, giving her a bare-toothed smile.

"I want chocolate milk!" Roxanne said enthusiastically, smiling warmly.

Mona gazed toward the direction of the west wing. She didn't like having to leave them alone, but the thought of getting a drink was tempting. And she could always 'forget' to get Roxanne's drink. She grinned at the two, said okay, and went to leave. Maybe she could get a disgusting drink instead?

"So, uh, are we going?" Roxanne interrupted Max as he stared at his girlfriend leave.

The recipient seemed to snap out of his distant thoughts. "Ah! Oh, oh yeah." He gave her a faint smile and took her elbow. He seemed to get distant again. Roxanne noticed, looking suspiciously at him, but she didn't say anything as of yet.

Her facial expression changed from suspicious, curious, and then downhearted. Come to think of it, the two of them haven't been alone for a long time since they met again when she moved near them. Now he was being distant. Did he really feel that uncomfortable when he was without his girlfriend? The redhead's face seemed to darken with this thought and all the other possibilities of what he does when alone with Mona and what they did that made him so accustomed to her presence.

_But that can't be. _ _He barely even gets involved with her! Those two are practically next-door-neighbors! _Roxanne thought ponderingly, frowning.

_Next-door-neighbors who live in the same apartment together, _a voice in the back of her head added.

_Well, that _is _true, _Roxanne thought grudgingly.

_Why such in a bad mood? Are you jealous?_

_Jealous? Of those two? I'm not thinking of getting in any other relationship. _

_Jealous of Mona. Ever since you broke up with Max, you refused all relationships. You're a pretty girl. Surely you've had even handsome suitors, and you rejected them, too. You still like Max, don't you?_

_What?! Who are you? _

_Your conscience. _

_You mean you're the one who told me to give my favorite rubber ducky to my cousin?_

_Yup. You felt good right after, didn't you? I've been helping you with your life._

_But consciences help people do _good _things, and here you are, encouraging me to get Max to commit adultery!_

_Aha! So you admit that you like him? No, no, don't talk yet. It's true. And don't feel guilty. After all, cheating on _Mona _isn't a very big deal, it? I mean, think of bloody Mona… she isn't very special, is she? In fact, she's just a clumsy…a clumsy klutz._

These words made Roxanne stop her protesting thoughts. _Hey… that is sort of true, isn't it? She accidentally spilled that pepper in the soup, and accidentally gave me this wound, too! She's a klutz! A klutz! A klutz! _

_Atta girl! But don't wear it out… Hey, is Max looking at you?_

_W-what?! _Roxanne's head wrenched to the side and her orbs met with Max's glowing ones. They stopped in their tracks for a while before Max looked away quickly, covering his mouth. He stumbled several steps away from her, and promptly banged onto a garbage can, tripping over.

"Ah! Sorry!" he said clumsily when she helped him up, giggling. "I'm a bit clumsy this morning."

"So I see," said Roxanne grinning, as the voice in her head cheered, _See! He likes you! He's clumsy around you! Did you see that? Did you see his reaction when you looked eye to eye? _

The last three words of her conscience made Roxanne's lips curl into a smile. _Eye to eye. Like the song. _

And as she and her ex-boyfriend walked to the clinic, him holding her protectively by the arm, her head turned with memories of the first time she saw her crush—the first boy she had ever kissed—on television. It seemed that is was dedicated to her, and the thrill she felt—that expressed itself through the wild beating of her heart against her ribcage—when he grinned, dancing next to one of her favorite celebrities, was suppressed as she hugged her thighs to her chest. Then all she could do was grin goofily, hoping the drum in her chest cavity would match the beat of the song.

--

"Oh yeah, that's a lot of weight," Mona muttered as she pushed her way between a fat man and a chubby doctor who was telling his patient that he had lost lots of extra weight. "…that you _should've _lost," she added scathingly. Mona had always been bitter with obese-looking people who were proud of their so-called lost weigh. No matter how many pounds they say they lost they were all obese to her. Another reason why she was bitter this hot day was the fact that the crowd was blocking her view from the vending machine.

_And what a bunch of ugly people too, _she thought critically, glancing around at the unique people around her. Why couldn't there be only beautiful people in the world? Like her? And Max?

_And him, _the two words popped into her head as her eye caught a brunette in a tan pair of pants and a purple, cool-looking vest. His mature style matched hers exactly. The guy rubbed a thumb against his firm looking chest, and his posture was perfect—it showed the fact that he was tall in height and refined in character.

"I am telling you, Lawr, there IS a difference between elbow caps and kneecaps!" he practically shouted above the crowd at a guy in a diamond patterned sweater, his cheeks dusted with freckles. Mona's heart melted; his voice sounded dignified, too.

_And now, _she thought, forgetting completely about Max, _time for flirt plan one. _

"Oh!" she cried dramatically, bumping into him. She pretended to fall sideward and regained her posture, but as she planned it to, her purse did not. She had purposely opened it hallway, and consequently, half of its contents poured out, too. She looked up at him with a most angelic, yet apologetic facial expression. To the recipient's widened eyes, stars shone and a glittery background framed her. "I'm so dreadfully sorry for having bumped into you," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh—no, not at all," he replied, giving her a smile. "Allow me to help you." He bent down and started to pick up her things. Their hands touched momentarily, and neither of them seemed to notice that they did not pull away, surprised. He helped her up by taking her hand.

"You are very kind," Mona thanked him.

"Why, it is my pleasure to do service to such a beautiful female," he said, kissing her hand as if they weren't in a crowded area with a vending machine behind them. "I don't believe I know your name?"

"Mona," she said, and before he could ask, smirked and said, "My last name's not very important, is it? Mona is what I'd like you to call me. May I know _your _name?" She tried not to sound desperate. What she had just done was an excellent flirting tactic.

He smirked. "Despite the fact that you have refused to reveal your last name to me, I shall reveal mine, to you, a very beautiful creation of God. It's Uppercrust. Bradley Uppercrust." He was a smooth talker. Mona instantly had fantasies of growing into a Mona Uppercrust. "Corny, I know, or should I say crusty?"

Mona giggled. "It may be, but that joke sure isn't."

"Uh…" Bradley's freckled companion interrupted after waiting impatiently for several minutes, "can we finish our little talk about kneecaps?" he crossed his arms.

"Shut your trap about kneecaps, Lawr, or I'll have to break yours."

--

The doctor leaned over Roxanne's bare leg, then adjusted his lenses over his nose. After several seconds of probing and scrutinizing, he straightened and looked at Max. "May I know how this happened?"

"Well, it was knife accident," Max began.

_An accident… _Roxanne's conscience suddenly came to bother her once more as she lay motionlessly on the flat white bed, the doctor and Max talking in front of her. _Well that may be true… if she didn't do it on purpose. _

_What are you talking about? _Roxanne hissed in her mind. _I know Mona's clumsy—you've convinced me of that—but you must have seen how surprised she was when it happened. _

_Perhaps… most probably…_

"Well, it doesn't seem to be so serious, miss." The doctor suddenly grinned down at her. "Just take a bit of this ointment and it should be gone after over two weeks. It won't even leave a visible scar."

"Two _weeks_?" said Max enthusiastically, thinking of the ugly wound on Roxanne's leg gone completely. "We'll take it."

"That'll be 20 dollars…"

Max reached for his wallet, but before she could stop him, she realized something and waited until he handed over the money, then reached for his arm. "I'll pay you back on Monday. And don't dare tell me that I don't need to do it."

He grinned at her and nodded. After a few minutes of instructions from the doctor on how to use it, Max took Roxanne by the waist to help her down and the two left the clinic.

**--MEANWHILE--**

"Sorry, Lawr, or as we can call him, Lawrence, is a bit snappy and attention-hungry most of the time," said Bradley as he handed her a treated can of soda. "I don't know what he means by it."

"Well, at least he's gone now." Mona smiled, thanking him gratefully for the free soda, then suddenly remembered. "Oh, could you get me an extra soda, too?"

"I've got one already," said Bradley as he pulled the can out of the vending machine. "So whose is this for? Don't tell me it's for Lawrence."

"Nope," said Mona, hiding her excitement of wanting to see his reaction. "It's for my boyfriend."

Bradley nearly spat out all the soda from his mouth. Mona dodged expertly and turned her guffaw into a chuckle. "You have a BOY—I mean boyfriend?" he instantly turned his bulged eye shout into a regal question.

"Yes…" she hung her head. "But the reason we're in the hospital is because his _ex-girlfriend _is injured."

His eyes widened in interest. "Oh, do tell me about it."

After explaining the first few moments of how they met, and even exaggerating a bit, emphasizing things like Roxanne _obviously _wanted Max back and that Mona's 'misery' gave Roxanne the 'accident', she looked pleadingly at her companion and said, "All I want is to get rid of the witch. And I could really use some help."

He grinned down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Service to such a beautiful lady is my pleasure," he said, grinning devilishly.

--

"Is that Mona?" Roxanne looked up and caught sight of the brunette. "Who's that with her?"

Max's eyes widened. "_Bradley!_"

"Wha—that's your boyfriend?" he hissed at the female beside him when she gave him the sign. She nodded and narrowed her eyes at Roxanne. "W-well," Bradley straightened and regained his composure. "I'll keep him busy, then."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you." Turning back to the approaching couple, she said, "Why, see who I bumped into at the vending machine line! It seems that you know each other, Max."

"Why, how could I _forget_?" he started off politely, then ending the sentence with a teeth-grinding scowl.

"Same here," said Bradley, smirking.

"What happened to the knees your fellow Gamma broke?" Max said. "You still check it every week, Uppercrust?"

The latter turned red, because, unfortunately for him, what Max just said was true. While they spoke the hard conversation, Mona took Roxanne roughly aside, suppressed the redhead's "Hey!" with the palm of her hand, and shoved her into a dark broom closet. Roxanne fell on her butt, moaned, and looked up weakly at the fierce look on her captor's face with she could dimly see.

"Look, wench," Mona snarled scornfully, shoving her index finger into Roxanne's chest, "I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to steal Max back. Selfish and obnoxious, thinking that you can get Max back while he's still with me! I've tried what I could with the knife and the soup, but it seems you still can't get the picture, can you?"

"You did those on purpose?" Roxanne gasped.

"Yup, and this time I'm giving you an official warning. Go near Max again, and I will assure that you will regret it. So much worse that that ugly scar on your leg, my dear." Then before shutting the door locked, she turned and added, "And don't ever call me 'Mo' again!"

_Sbam. _

--

**Annoying A/N: **REVIEW! I gave you this long chap (though imperfect TTTT), didn't I? I need your opinion. Should Roxanne fight for Max's heart against Mona or try to let go?


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: **_"Go near Max again," Mona threatened Roxanne, "and I will assure that you will regret it. So much worse that that ugly scar on your leg, my dear." Then before shutting the door locked, she turned and added, "And don't ever call me 'Mo' again!"_

_Sbam. _

**Chapter 5: **

"Hey, Mona, where's Roxanne?" Max looked up from his heated conversation to turn his attention on his girlfriend who came strolling around behind the person he was having the argument with.

"Oh, I dropped her off at the bathroom," Mona replied. "I think she had a stomach ache, and was really persuading me to leave her. She acted a little weird." She twirled a brown lock around her long-nailed forefinger. "She might want us to leave her and grab a cab home."

Max sighed and shook his head. "That's just like her. I wouldn't be surprised if she were sneaking outside right this second. Come on, we better go after her." He gave Bradley a stern glare. "See you around, Uppercrust."

"Oh yes, in fact, I was going to ask him _around _for dinner!" she flashed her raven-haired boyfriend a toothy smile, clinging to his arm. "How does that sound, darling? You can tell me all about you college experiences together."

"I believe the lady has come up with an absolutely _smashing _idea," Bradley grinned. His pearly choppers reflected Max's growling face. He resembled a genuine canine. Max turned away to look at the brunette at his side, only to meet a pair of small, innocent, twinkling eyes. After a round of stuttering and a smug look from Uppercrust, he gave in.

"Oh, fine," he said at last, his annoyed looking eyes buried under a deep frown. "Now let's go find Roxanne."

They strolled over to the exit, Mona doing her hardest to get Max off what they were looking for. It worked twice or thrice, but he snapped back to reality when they came to the parking lot and found no redhead in sight. He scratched his messy haired head. "Ugh… could it be that girl's at the cab already?"

"She's rather strong, she might even have stopped to go somewhere on the way," suggested Mona, knowing Roxanne wouldn't be there when they got back to the apartment building. If she were lucky, the items in the closet might be unneeded for a long time, and the girl would 'die' from lack of probation or something. If she had gone crazy in the darkness before being let out, that would be much better.

Max sighed. "I guess I made the right choice by giving her the ointment," he said. "I just hope she doesn't plan on doing anything reckless during her 'free time'."

"I'm pretty sure she won't." Mona smiled.

---------------------------------

"Hey! Hey! Let me out of here!" After shouting out these words for sometime, Roxanne settled on the ground, hugging her legs. Of course she would be found—but she was still worried. '_What if it were too late?'_ she kept thinking, even though she would chuckle uneasily a bit about _what _would be too late…

_I mean, if I'm stuck here for a day or two, what's the worst thing that could happen?_

_Mona could have already swept Max off his feet so much he could forget about you…_

What_? I can't even imagine that._

_Well, maybe, but what if Mona gets into Max's head? Like convince him simultaneously with her stupid attempts of love that you're no good as a person he can hang out with?_

Roxanne paused.

_Well?_

But instead of keeping silent, Roxanne burst into laughter. _You know what, Conscience? _Roxanne thought, rubbing a tear out of her eye. _Sometimes you are just so pessimistic!_

And Conscience shook her head, arms folded as her ward expressed her feelings of mirth.

---------------------------------

"And soon after, I told Lawrence, 'I told you to eat my shorts, not to kiss them!'" Bradley chuckled in the most gentlemanly way possible and dotted his face with a napkin whilst Mona laughed out loud, careful not to overexert herself. She wanted to make sure that Max got the 'right' idea about her.

"Oh, Bradley, you are just too much," Mona calmed down after finishing this sentence, then dipped her spoon into the orange stew in the white bowl in front of her. She took a small sip, succeeding in her look to seem elegant and refined in front of the two boys. Her boyfriend, however, kept his sarcastic glare at Uppercrust.

"Oh yes, you really are too much." Max rolled his eyes tiredly then dug his own spoon into the stew before shoving it into his mouth. The night had been crashing down with lame jokes that only people without lives thought were funny. Mona was obviously being polite. Rolling his own eyes, Uppercrust was just starting to aggravate Max about his current table behavior, but the person he was previously irritated with changed the subject. "The soup is really very good today," he commented. "I can see you're getting better at it, Mona."

The owner of the name mentioned smiled at the compliment. "Why, thank you."

"_You _made this?" Bradley said, showing the surprise in his voice. "Why, it is absolutely scrumptious!"

"Thank you," she said again. "I do like to control the taste of the food for my pleasure. After all, your enjoyment is my delight." She grinned with a beam that showed all of her canine teeth.

---------------------------------

Morning soon came and at the hospital a janitor with a slightly hunched back and a grim expression scratched his unshaved chin before reaching into his orange suit for the key to the storage room he stood in front of. The corners of his mouth were drooped into heavy creases below his chin. It would seem to people that he was an extremely grumpy person, or otherwise blame it on the fact that Joey the janitor was a bulldog.

But the droopy wrinkles under his eyes hidden by the wrinkles of his natural frown then widened when he caught sight of the redheaded girl curled up in a cat's sleeping position, hidden under his shadow. Hearing the creak of the door, the girl stirred and stretched, then opened her eyes to take in the sight in front of her.

"Wha—g-girl, whatchoo doin' here?" he demanded in a state of surprise. Roxanne, however, was already up and walking toward the stranger.

"Thank you so, so much for letting me out," she said thankfully, grinning as rainbows glimmered in the background. At her smile he seemed to forget his shock in the situation. "I'll be leaving now."

And he waved after her, smiling radiantly, even after she had vanished. When he snapped back to reality, he cursed to himself. "This is another reason why I'm a janitor," he grumbled, reaching in for his mop.

-

Roxanne managed to exit the hospital uneventfully, her mind however clouded with heavy thoughts. Climbing into a taxicab, she knew her destination was back home at her apartment, but living in the same subdivision as Mona, the person who had hurt, threatened, and locked her in the janitor's closet made her feel reluctant.

"_Go near Max again and I will assure that you will regret it."_

Right. So all she had to was never associate, talk or look Max's way again. It was easy. Right?

Right. _Sure _it was. But who was she to talk to? Roxanne had moved here to accept a job offer that she knew would start in like two weeks, and she didn't realize all this would come crashing down on her!

The redhead sighed and leaned her head against the car window, staring at the passersby having fun with each other. She decided she would need more friends to occupy herself. But obviously, Mona didn't deserve Max. She was all sweet and kind when they met and Roxanne had no intentions at all to break them up before this. She was sitting back and watching her high school sweet fall in love for real this time, and not run off into a different direction.

…Max deserved best. And Mona needed someone who would never look at anyone else. Roxanne pressed the space between her knees. Yes. She would be the matchmaker, making things better for everyone else.

At this point she expected her Conscience to intervene, to scold her, to complain and grumble. But what she heard instead in her mind was a sigh and these words:

_That's a good girl._

-

She soon arrived and she carefully climbed out of the vehicle. As soon as her bandaged leg left the car, the taxi door slammed shut and it sped off, leaving puffs of smoke. She inhaled, then took a step forward. She walked cautiously, her mind whirling with thoughts. She had made up her mind in the car, but confusion seeped in as she had arrived so quickly. However, it wasn't long before a figure came into view.

"My, my, Roxanne, was it?"

The redhead looked up into a familiar face. "Ah! You!" she said. "I remember you at the hospital… Bradley, right?" she smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you!"

"It's much nicer to meet such a pretty girl like you." He took her delicate hands and gave her knuckles a kiss. _Hmm, she _is_ rather cute, _he thought, smirking through his lips.

"Ohh, you flatter me." She smiled again. "Anyway, I've got to go… as you can see, my apartment is here. By the way, what brings you here?"

_I was brought to check the usual rounds by the girl that wishes to persecute you, _thought Bradley, smiling. "Well, I visit here a lot now. Max and I were college buddies, and Mona wants to know more about Max's pathetic college life." He chuckled to hide the fact that he thought Max really _was _pathetic.

Roxanne fell for it, and giggled back, but stopped quickly when she recalled Mona's name being mentioned. Her eyes lowered and she excused herself once more.

"Well, all right," said Bradley, "but since we're going to see a bit more of each other, how about you invite me into your apartment and we get to know each other?"

Roxanne would have much rather be alone, but she remembered that developing other relationships would be good for her before she started helping everyone else. "Oh, I guess that would be a good idea." She smiled broadly, her wide grin spreading largely across her face.

-

"Maxie, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," said Max stupidly, though somewhat serious evidences were visible in his facial features. One knee was sunk onto the couch beside the window and a single gloved finger held the blinds down. "I just have this strange feeling that something bad I should know about it going on."

_Well, if you're looking for something bad, you're looking the wrong way,_ Mona thought dryly. She then plastered an angelic look on her small face and approached her boyfriend with a tray in her arms. Gently but firmly, she grasped his shoulder and pulled him into a sitting position on the couch. She smiled again and handed him a glass of what looked like iced tea. "How about refreshment?"

"Oh, thanks," he said numbly, taking the glass. He took a nip and his head fell back on the couch, eyes closed. With the blinds down, the room was rather dim and Mona smiled, a knee on the couch beside her boyfriend. Before she could lower her face into his, his eyes snapped open and his gloved fingers once more flicked onto the blinds.

"That drink was scrumptious," he said randomly, just to have a conversation go on lightly. His eyes, however, scanned the grounds outside the window guardedly. "It didn't taste much like iced tea though. What was the brand?"

_It wasn't iced tea, but you could call it iced wine. _Her eyes holding a bored expression, she laid herself down on the divan with her palms behind her head, legs crossed. "See anything?" she asked dryly.

All of a sudden he jumped. "It's Bradley—and Roxanne!"

"WHAT?" she propped herself onto her palms, deeply shocked. She knew this might happen, but it seemed that her daydreams and optimistic thoughts convinced her otherwise. Roxanne wasn't to be expected for weeks and she was here the day after? And with BRADLEY! This thought made her eyes grow as wide as saucers. But before she could cry out a word of understanding, Max was up and out there before any one of them knew it, even Max.

"Uppercrust! Roxanne!" he cried, standing so suddenly in front of them with a crumpled posture.

"Max," said Roxanne, blinking. Her mind whirled. Things weren't going as her mind scheduled.

"Humph. Goof." He glared coldly at his rival from the corner of his eye, and rested a hand on his companion's lower back. "It seems that unexpected and _unpleasant_ surprises are once more brought by _you _to my intentions."

"_What _intentions?" Max demanded. A normal person would have been confused by the overactive situation, and that was exactly how the redhead in the middle felt.

"I was just getting to know our little Roxanne better," he replied, getting closer to the blank-minded girl beside him.

"We'll see about that." Max's teeth were bared, and it looked like he was going to march toward them.

It seemed that the jealousy matche_s _had just begun.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sooooo sorry! You see, the computer crashed (again). Have mercy! More details that will prevent this author's death are in my profile. Please check it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap: **_"I was just getting to know our little Roxanne better," he replied, getting closer to the blank-minded girl beside him._

"_We'll see about that." Max's teeth were bared, and it looked like he was going to march toward them._

_It seemed that the jealousy matche__s __had just begun._

**Chapter 6: **

"Roxanne! Get away from him!" he grabbed her elbow and started to forcefully pull the young redheaded girl to him. Twisted in confusion, Roxanne's eyes became blank.

"And why do I not have the privilege to have an innocent get-together with this girl?" challenged Bradley, raising a brow.

"Well… well… because I don't trust you!" Max spat.

Bradley seemed to roll his eyes at Max's childish answer. "Is that the best you can do?" he yawned. "It seems that you are overreacting way too much; where's the fun of just getting to know more people? Right, Roxanne?"

"H-huh?" she stuttered, blinking her shiny green eyes.

"Hmm," Bradley smirked, oozing with confidence at getting Max humiliated, "how about we ask the _girl _if she wants make a new friend?"

"Roxanne?" Max looked less vicious as he turned to Bradley's suggestion. "Sure thing; Roxanne knows better than to go off with suspicious crooks—strangers or not!"

Bradley let out a gust of air between his pursed lips before flashing Roxanne a lingering, toothy smile. "Well, Roxanne dear? Would you like to come with me or agree with this drooling half-wit of a canine?"

Max quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His frowning face was tinted with a light shade of pink.

Roxanne looked up at Bradley, finally snapping back to normal, but leaving reality once again to consult her conscience. The voice inside her Roxanne had always trusted very mildly noticed Max fussing over her ward, and decided to remind the girl what they had finalized earlier in the taxi.

_Roxanne, remember...? We vowed to meet more people, part of the healing process. If you listen to Max now, you'll only trouble him. _

Bradley's grin faltered as Roxanne lowered her head, eyes shut tight. She listened steadily to the voice which she did not force herself to argue with this time, and the length of their small conversation made Max tiptoe where he stood to glance at what Roxanne was doing.

She looked up, and Bradley fixed a dashing smile on his face again. "Sure," she said, striving to sound as casual as she always did. I don't have much to do before I can pick up on my new job, and I'd better familiarize myself with the locals before settling down." She finished it off with a sunshiny smile.

"Smart girl," Bradley said, planting an arm around her shoulders as he steered her to another subject, away from the area into his car, and away from Max, whom he gave a smug smirk oozing with malice.

But before Max could begin to act upon another reckless action, a pair of cold, slim fingers clasped his shoulders. "Maxie!" she cried. "Where in the world did you go? I was a little worried when you wouldn't come back inside."

"Oh, sorry," he said in a distant voice, not looking at her. He couldn't possibly tell her that he had been threatening the 'gracious' guest they had for dinner. "Nothing. I just saw Roxanne."

_Don't I know it, _she thought wrathfully as she ushered Max back inside. _I was watching that little scene as I ran out in here._

Dumbfounded, Max allowed her to steer him away, unaware of the evil thoughts that were running in his girlfriend's mind.

_What a faithful friend, that Bradley… stuck right to the plan._

Meanwhile…

"Wow," Roxanne commented as she got into the seat her host helped her into. "It looks even more glamorous on the inside." She struggled to look friendly, but the truth was that she was feeling rather overwhelmed. She felt underdressed, her one of her pant legs shorter than the other, and everywhere she could feel different gazes hit her like frostbite.

She quickly turned her gaze to what was in front of her, feeling very aware of the billowing chandeliers that hovered above her red head. It was gloriously beautiful and, she continuously reminded herself, inanimate and therefore was not holding its chin up and critically scrutinizing her with narrowed eyes.

Roxanne fixed a wide grin on her face, her hands flapping onto her lap. However this time, it was clear that she was trying much too hard. Bradley smirked at how fake her smile was and leaned forward whilst giving his drink a stir. "Well, I like to make our guests feel comfortable," he said in answer to her first comment. He would have laughed if he hadn't just picked up his goblet to sip into—he apparently was conscious of how _uncomfortable _he was making her.

"Ah well…" Roxanne trailed off, thinking up a subject. Conscience couldn't help her with conversations, could she? Roxanne gave Bradley a tentative glance—even he managed to look regal in his purple vest. The goblet in front of her—identical to Bradley's—caught her eye. "Oh, what's in this beverage? Cocktail?"

"Why don't you try it and see?" Bradley suggested with a smirk, his chin on his linked fingers.

"Ah well, if it's a cocktail of some sort I don't think I'm—" she was cut off when the drink touched her delicate lips, and she tumbled onto the ground. Bradley clapped his hands and a group of butlers began to pick her up from the floor.

"Wow, just simple touch to the lips to knock 'em out?" Bradley chuckled as he took her into his arms. The men bowed and Bradley began to take her away, a malicious glint in his eye.

_I hope you don't mind me getting off track of the plan, Mona dear, _he thought before he began to cackle evilly.

**(A/N: Bradley's evilness seems to be overacted, but he's been practicing on his evil laugh so… yeah.)**

Back at the apartment, Max was starting to feel troubled. He sat at his couch writhing and wrenching here and there, calling for Mona's attention only to withdraw, until he finally succeeded in knocking over her juice tray.

"Damn, sorry, Mo," he apologized as he got on one knee to clean the mess. She got down as well. "I just feel a bit uneasy."

"Hmm, well maybe you just need a dose of my specialized soup," she said brightly. She felt comfortable cooking for him again—and only him. Perhaps after the meal things would get back to normal.

"Oh thanks, that sounds great," he said, taking the dishcloth she held out to him. "I'll finish up here."

She watched him for a few seconds as he mopped up the mess, a curious look on his face. She knew that he still felt dazed because he had not yet noticed her presence.

"Hey, Max?" she said finally.

"Hm? Yeah?"

_Thump. _

--------------

A tremendous headache hung over Roxanne and she struggled to open her eyes. She could hear voices in the distance, and different hands seemed to touch, poke and brush against her—some small and petite, others with long fingers.

"Is this bra lace? Looks cute, but rather childish looking though…"

Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she found herself on a white bed surrounded by a cluster of girls in maid outfits.

"Now to remove these inappropriate looking jeans…"

"Wha—?! Wait! What are you guys doing with my clothes?!" Her mind whirled of the movies she watched as a kid—when the cowboy pulled the trigger the townspeople would rush over to the corpse and began tearing away all of his possessions. Were they doing that now before throwing her deprived body into a garbage bag?

"Miss, please do not move. Your manicure isn't dry yet."

"M-manicure?" She certainly did not recall the townspeople painting the corpse's nails as they fed on his things. Her fingers flew to her face, and her nails, which were always neat and untainted, were now painted an elegant shade of pearl white.

But before she could utter a word, they had forced her into a spaghetti strapped corset and taffeta skirt. They started to pull off her jeans to add thigh-high stockings when they it dropped to the ground and all maids gasped.

It took her only a moment to realize what they were gaping at.

Pain and embarrassment cut through her as she attempted to suppress the sight of her wound. It had now entered a different stage, when the grazed skin, moist from her body's natural antibacterial oils, turned a bright shade of pinkish red.

"That's enough."

All females turned in the direction of the voice. Hands in pockets, Bradley stepped into the room. "I believe the lady is now ready."

Roxanne wasn't stupid. She knew that when he said 'the lady', he was referring to her. "R-ready for what?" she asked, a frown on her sweet face.

"But the miss' makeup has not yet been applied," one of the maids graciously protested, looking mildly fearful, as if expecting a forceful contradiction.

"I said _it's fine!_" he said loudly, and all maids drew back at once. Roxanne, who sat up in the bed, raised an eyebrow. Bradley, seeing her eyes on him, immediately changed his tone of voice. "After all," he said, walking smoothly over to her to help her onto the floor, "the lady prefers her face pure; am I correct?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really inclined to makeup," she said, suspiciously eyeing his outstretched hand toward her, "but what do you plan to do with me?"

"Hmm… how should I say this? …You'll find out."

------------------

**A/N: ***screams bloody murder and attempts to hide from readers*


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap: **_Roxanne shrugged. "…but what do you plan to do with me?"_

"_Hmm… how should I say this?" Bradley wondered, "…You'll find out."_

_--_

_She watched him for a few seconds as he mopped up the mess, a curious look on his face. She knew that he still felt dazed because he had not yet noticed her presence._

"_Hey, Max?" she said finally._

"_Hm? Yeah?" He didn't look up._

_Thump. _

**Supremely Annoying A/N: **I dedicate this chappy to Shootapsky, who informed me that the way the character's roles were going were way off. I most definitely did not want Max to be some super perfect hero or Roxanne to be a stupid damsel in distress (no please no!!), but Mona… ehm, okay I still hate her :). But she'll have a happy ending (perhaps), and if she acting a bit too delusional you'll have to deal with it because I want to make it seem like she was a fake all along. Anyway, I'll do my best to _slowly_ to keep Max from turning into an annoying Prince Charming. Please visit YouTube to revive yourselves… And by the way, I was doing my homework this whole time you've been waiting so do yours!

Oh, one more thing, you may have noticed that it was impossible for the knife to hit Roxanne in sense, but I'll explain: Mona did not drop it from hip length. She sort of threw it upward and it dropped to form a rainbow. It wasn't deep cut, it just scraped a wide area of skin. It didn't damage her bone or anything making it hard for her to walk, but I've been in that sort of situation so you'll have to trust me: I couldn't walk. Anyway, here goes.

**Last Minute Warning: **It gets a bit more mature in here as swearing is involved. Sorry, I got too into it.

**Chapter 7:**

"No, I'm serious, what the hell are you trying to do?" Roxanne said, snatching her hand away. "What is this? I never volunteered to be in some dress-up party. I mean, it is very nice, but…" Thoughts of Max turned her feisty act around and her voice faded away weakly. The maids began to exit from the room.

Bradley grinned, reaching for her hair. "And you are lovely, my dear," he said in a low voice, but Roxanne once more turned away from him. He rolled his eyes and began to lead her toward the door, she remaining barefoot. "Shall we continue?"

His lofty, gentleman voice was beginning to annoy her. "Fine," she said quietly, frowning slightly in another direction. "I'm going home soon after this, okay? Thank you for your hospitality by the way," she remembered to add. She was getting irritated at his not asking for her permission, but she wasn't about to be impolite; after all, she did not know what his intentions were.

"Maybe you can invite me to your apartment sometime, when it gets cleaned up," Bradley said.

"Yeah, maybe," Roxanne said when they found themselves in the dining room again, candlelit. Lifting her head, Roxanne noticed a queasy feeling in her stomach. "You know what," she said hoarsely, "I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Maybe…"

"_You're not getting away this time,_" he said, for the first time that night in a scowling voice. He grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him, then slamming her onto the floor.

"No! Get—," she was cut off when Bradley's face came down on hers, holding down her wrists, and she struggled and finally kneed him with her good leg. Smoothing down the dress, she gave Bradley a look with her innocent face burning with intense dislike. He gave her an impassive look.

"What the hell!" she screamed at him. "Why in the world were you trying to do such terrible, indecent things?!"

"Caught on, have you?" A small smirk adorned his face.

She scowled. "I'm out of here," she said, turning her back on him.

"And do what; go back to your Prince Max?"

She stopped in her tracks. "I'd never do something like that," she said in a low voice, her voice quaking slightly.

"Like what?" He was directly behind her. "Steal him away from his girlfriend? Realize, that all this time, you were in love with him? Beginning to have thoughts that encourage these wrongs?"

She clenched her fist. "I-I said I would never mean to do anything like that…" Because, yes, indeed it was true. Did that mean Conscience wasn't her conscience…? The voice was the one of her heart? They were her thoughts, her opinions… not the right things to do? All of a sudden, it was hard to breathe…

"No, you said you _wouldn't _do anything like that." Bradley took a soundless step toward her. "…But I know how you can forget about him."

She inhaled slowly. "How?" she whispered in a shivery voice, the one some people used when they were somewhat desperate or about to cry.

"Forget him, and hook up with me," he said in a voice that grinned like a Cheshire cat, his arms about to snake around her waist and pinch the strap when she wrenched free, slapped him, and ran outside. She dashed to the sidewalk, and was about to raise her arm to call a cab when one stopped right in front of her. She blinked, but got in nonetheless. She quickly told him her address and after a while, reached for her pocket to count out the money she had when she realized she didn't have one. _My wallet, _she thought her eyes widening with realization and distress.

She hadn't realized she had said that thought out loud when the driver turned and slung an elbow over the seat to look at her. He was shabby-looking and unsightly, but there was a glint in his dark rimmed eyes. "Missy, ya know no one rides for free."

"I-I know," she said, quickly trying to gain control of the humiliating situation. "Look, the subdivision ought to be near now, you can take me there, and I'll run inside and come back out to give you the money."

But the driver seemed to ignore her words. The car was moving again but malicious look was in the driver's eyes. "It's either gas, grass," he said, "or ass."

Roxanne knew immediately what he wanted to do as soon as she got back. "I'm getting out of here!" she cried, attempting to wrench the door open. But the car quickly swerved and sped up so that Roxanne wouldn't be able to get out without hurting herself.

"Nuh-uh, honey, we're a'goin'." He said, cackling just a bit. She was slightly frantic, but as she burned on the seat she thought of a plan. She watched anxiously at the cars in front of them, ducking away only when the driver snuck looks at her from the rearview mirror, and as soon as a car overtook the cab forcing it to roll to a slower pace, making the driver swear, she jerked the car door open and bounded out on the road onto the sidewalk. Still barefoot, she kept running even after she was out of reach.

Finally, she had to stop for a breath. She was panting with her hands on her knees as some boys wolf-whistled behind her. "Hey pretty lady how about having some fun with us?" one of them offered in a drunk manner, though he seemed quite sane. She stood erect, snorting in an haughty manner, and began to trudge back, doing her best to ignore the stupid passersby that tried to gain her attention at every corner. She cursed to Bradley Uppercrust, knowing that it was his fault she was wearing such a dress in the street.

* * *

"Uh-uhm, uh—," Max nervously stared at the Mona who fell headfirst on top of him. Her face was buried under her hair and she seemed to be unconscious. "Uh wait, we're gonna be okay, I'll just…" he clumsily slipped the girl off him, then stumbled to his feet, wondering what to do first. _Uh—couch, _he thought, after heading aimlessly in random directions. He proceeded to pick her up from under her arms, then lifted her onto the couch she had formerly lay beside.

A soft groan escaped Mona's lips and Max tripped to her side onto his knees. "Uh—do you need any medicine?" he asked her.

Mona slowly removed the arm which she used to cover her eyes and gave Max a devastating look. "No, I…" she lifted her hands and enveloped Max's face in them, bringing him closer. He hesitated for a bit, and then submitted; she was his girlfriend after. There was nothing wrong with…

The door swung open and in stepped a frazzled looking Roxanne. "Mona, I need to talk to y—oh!" She stepped back. Max's head snapped up in surprise and slight annoyance. Mona looked infuriated at first, but soon thought better of it. She slipped her legs over the couch and Max stood up, looking away, evidently embarrassed and irritated with the intrusion.

"I-I'm sorry," the intruder muttered awkwardly. "I see I've interrupted on… something."

"Yeah, kinda," Max said in a quiet voice.

"It ought to be better then," Mona said, standing up. She led Roxanne to the door by clasping her bare upper arm, bidding Max to wait and perhaps finish cleaning up the mess. Finally they stood outside and Mona leaned against a railing, eyeing Roxanne, deep inside smug. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, first I apologize for—"

"You already did that," Mona interrupted. "Go on."

Roxanne took a breath and faced Mona again. "I never intended to steal Max away from you," she said clearly. Mona raised a brow. Roxanne went on. "If I did anything that made you uncomfortable or insecure with Max's faithfulness, I'm sorry—"

"You'd better be," Mona hissed. "And don't worry about Max's faithfulness. He'd never leave _me._"

Roxanne sucked it up and chose to ignore the insulting words. "Look, I just want us to start over. I never meant to threaten your place with Max. I'm not really experienced with these things because I don't really understand, I've never had someone try to steal someone away from me and…" she took a breath. "Max… is the only one I've ever had a real relationship with." She looked at Mona again for her reaction.

"Hmph," she said. "Looks like you grew up all innocent with a good life, huh? Until now, when you've started to do just the thing that introduced you to the real world. One hell of a place, huh? Unknown to Max, I had to work to survive. Every piece of shit was thrown my way, and I learned to be the kind of person that isn't held in the dark like that." Roxanne half expected her to pull a burnt cigarette out of her mouth and throw it at her feet. Was _this _the kind of person one needed to become to survive? A con artist?

"I-I'm sorry," Roxanne said with her best shot at sympathy. "But you need to be honest with Max if—,"

"Don't you lecture me about my relationship with Max!" Mona spat. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get your ass out of my relationship, you thief."

"I am _not _a thief, just a bit ignorant, okay? I admit that." Roxanne was starting to sound frustrated. "Let's just forget this whole thing. I'll never get intimate with Max again, and I'll forgive you for everything."

"Oh yeah?" Mona said spitefully. "Well, I don't think I've done anything that would make me need your forgiveness!" Her voice rose, and then so did Roxanne's.

"Hey, can't you see my intentions are sincere?" Roxanne said, face hardening. "I'm trying to make up, okay, and you're not making it any easier! I don't know what the hell you want, but—"

"What I want?" Mona echoed, her voice starting to sound delusional. "What I _want_? I want you to get the hell out of our lives, get sold to some pedo and got to hell!!"

"_Shut up!_" Roxanne screamed. Mona frowned, taking a step back. "You know what; I am getting _sick _of taking your shit, for trying to make up when I just want to zip your mouth shut! I know you've been through bad because of me, but that's your own fault! You don't know the _hell _I've been through just to get here—"

"Good!" Mona said back. "Because I told Bradley Uppercrust to keep you away and it looks like he did fine even if he didn't finish the job!"

Roxanne's eyes widened with unutterable fury. "Oh my God," she hissed, her voice getting louder with every phrase. "I am not going to say that you don't know what the hell you just tried to do to me, which is one of the most horrible things one could do to another, because ohmigod, I think you do. Every word you say is starting to piss me off, you know that, and I don't want to mess with you in any way, but I'll spare you this bit of advice, and I don't give a crap if you're gonna tell me to keep my ass out of anything. You are just one hell of a bitch, Mona, and you don't deserve anyone!"

"_Roxanne!" _Both girls turned in the direction of a very enraged Max, who bounded down over to them. Mona quickly slipped out of her frightened, bewildered state and ran over to Max, tears magically appearing in her eyes.

"She was threatening me!" she wailed. "S-She told me that I should break up with you because… because…" she broke into sobs. Max put an arm on her shoulders and moved her a bit to the side to glare viciously at Roxanne, who was standing stupidly there agape.

"I don't know what got into you," he hissed. "I don't even want to think about why you are going around threatening people like that or wearing that dirty, indecent get-up (Roxanne quickly fumbled with her corset) but I can't think of any word to say to talk to you right now and I don't think I'll want to talk to you anytime soon." He turned away. Roxanne, released from her trance, started to shout.

"_What? What? _That is just _ridiculous! _How can you take her side so easily?! Ohmigod, don't be stupid! She's trying to trick you! She just—"

"Roxanne, just save it," Max said. "I-I'll talk to you later—"

"Listen to me _now_," Roxanne said, sounding desperate. Her knees weakened, and Max winced, not wanting to be so mean.

"Max…" Mona groaned.

"I promise, I'll talk to you later," he whispered quietly, looking away and bringing Mona back into the apartment.

Roxanne's knees gave way and her rear hit the ground.

----------------

**Annoying A/N: **I know she seems weak now but she'll get better, and Max is giving me trouble, so please be patient.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap: **_"What? _What_? That is just _ridiculous_! How can you take her side so easily?! Ohmigod, don't be stupid! She's trying to trick you! She just—"_

"_Roxanne, just save it," Max said. "I-I'll talk to you later—"_

"_Listen to me _now_," Roxanne said, sounding desperate. Her knees weakened, and Max winced, not wanting to be so mean._

"_Max…" Mona groaned._

"_I promise, I'll talk to you later," he whispered quietly, looking away and bringing Mona back into the apartment._

_Roxanne's knees gave way and her rear hit the ground._

**Warning: **Implied lust. [Sorry, I've been reading an ecchi manga Dx]

**Chapter 8:**

She wouldn't have known how long she would have stood there if not a voice called out to her. It was silent, unstable and barely audible. But the state Roxanne was currently in, which was one of an abandoned man drowning helplessly at sea, made it easy for her to respond.

"_Roxanne_…?"

"Who…what?" She whirled around in search of the source of the voice, but no one was there. No one answered either. Now she felt as if her heart was going to break, and as she heaved over, her chest began to contract, and she might have been sobbing dryly. But she wasn't. She didn't feel well at all. She wanted to puke.

Not wanting to be seen in this state, she forced herself off the ground. She limped weakly to her apartment, and shut the door. As soon she entered the dim room, intentions of getting cleaned up suddenly vanished, however, and she collapsed into a divan.

And here we quietly leave Roxanne.

* * *

Mona might have whimpered, "Don't leave me," but she didn't because she felt too well to need someone in the room with her. Overcome with self satisfaction, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

Max didn't want to get into the room next door. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and stumbled out the door. Cursing, he rubbed the leg he banged against the door frame, and, hands deep inside his pockets, went for a walk.

He recollected everything from what happened after leaving high school. Stacie and Bobby were in the dating scene, PJ and that girl in the beret were rumored to be engaged; Sylvia Marpole—or should he say his stepmother and his father were on a trip to celebrate their anniversary—dammit, why did he suddenly feel lonely? Alright, alright, so did PJ become some sort of saloon performer or whatever? And then did Bobby start studying again? Hehe.

Pfeh. Bradley must have gained his parents' whole inheritance, and never needed to work. Well. Come to think of it, what had Roxanne been doing at his place?

…There was a sinking feeling in Max's stomach, and he suddenly felt reluctant thinking about Roxanne.

He had walked farther than he meant to. He hailed a taxi and told him the address of the subdivision. As soon as he climbed into the seat he leaned against the window and gazed desolately at the misty gray sky outside. It wasn't even dark out yet, but it seemed as if a cloud was hovering above him, shadowing his every move.

"Uh wait, could you stop here?" Max suddenly said, jerking upright. Up ahead he saw a tall mansion that was obvious Bradley's. He had the sudden urge to go pay him a visit, as much as he didn't want to see the jerk's rotten face.

The driver turned, looking tiredly at Max with crocodile eyes, but held out his pudgy fingers to collect the money. Max scuffled around with his pockets as he slowly stepped out of the car. He started to perspire cold sweat, embarrassed. He didn't bring any money, and all he had was a few quarters.

"Um…" Max trailed off nervously. He started to back away from the car, and the driver's crocodile eyes widened with anger as he began to comprehend the situation.

"Oh, shit!" Max took off just as the driver lunged at him, and he sped away as the driver fumbled with his keys and cursed as he struggled to start the car. This gave Max plenty of time to get ahead, and the car was just at his heels with the unfocused lights as Max darted into a dim corner. Gasping for breath, he stared cautiously after the car and let two seconds pass before he stepped out.

"Just my luck," he muttered, beginning to walk again, only coming face to face with Bradley Uppercrust.

"Goof," Uppercrust said; his nose upturned. If he was surprised to see Max, he was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Uppercrust." Their expressions were contrasted; as Max appeared to look bored, Uppercrust seemed interested, and while his eyes were malicious he also seemed rather pleased. Max, on the other hand, had on a dark look.

"Fancy seeing you here. Would you like to come inside?" Bradley accompanied the question with a quirked brow.

"No thanks. I'd like to speak with you."

"Well we can't just talk at the entrance of the fence, now can we?" went Bradley. "Come on, I've got some seats on the porch; we can talk there."

Max shrugged, never once taking his hands out of his pockets. He took care to whack against Bradley with his shoulder as he treaded down towards the porch. Facing away from Max, a look of intense and maniacal fury rose on Bradley's face, but he wiped it off as he turned to follow Max, who was already taking his seat.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Bradley, leaning on his elbows over the round, white coffee table between them.

"About what happened earlier today." Max was leaning back on his chair, continuing to glare at his enemy. "What did you do with Roxanne?"

"Well, what do you think, my dear boy?" Bradley lifted himself off his elbows and leaned back as if to more thoroughly survey his companion.

"I don't know. I'm asking you." For the first time, Max smirked with a half-lidded gaze. "I don't suppose you had tea and cookies."

"Why, didn't she look bloated when she came back?"

Max's expression fell. _What she looked like when she came back. _

"Crumpled taffeta skirt?" Bradley said, enjoying himself as he teased Max. "Barefoot? Bed hair? Loose strings on her corset—"

"_**Shut UP!"**_ Max suddenly shouted and Bradley almost fell off his chair in surprise. He composed himself easily, however, but his expression was sterner as he looked at Max again. He was already lifting himself off the chair in a huff. "I'm going home," he announced in a low voice.

"And how will you do that?" Bradley asked, stopping Max in his tracks. So he had seen what had happened earlier. Max wasn't surprised at all, but felt humiliated.

"I'll give you a ride home," Bradley said, and his voice, for once, didn't ooze with smugness.

And well, what was Max going to do, refuse and embarrass himself further?

* * *

Max chose the farthest row away from Bradley, who was driving.

The only interaction exchanged between the two was Bradley attempting to say something, and Max saying, "Shut up and drive."

And so, with a single shrug of his shoulders, Bradley did.

* * *

Max kept trying to fend him off, but Bradley managed to escort him all the way till his door was up ahead. As they drew near, silently bickering, Roxanne was spotted on the steps, looking nervously at Max.

Over the white dress she tugged a zipped up, teal-colored sweater over herself. The sleeves reached her fingers, and as she meekly descended the steps, she looked like a child.

"Max?" she said nervously. "C…can we talk now?" She was quiet but determined.

"Ehm…" Max scratched the back of his head and looked away. _All right, sure, fine _were all things he wanted to say, but now he felt a little queasy; particularly below the belt.

_Oh crap. _He shook the thoughts out of his head immediately. "All right," he managed to croak. "But then I have to check with…" His eyes strayed to the door of his apartment.

"Ah, Mona," Bradley said, coming out of the shadows. Roxanne instinctively winced. The step backward she made with her worn sneakers, sockless, made almost no sound. But Bradley only looked at her for less than a split second, and whatever was in his eyes—malice? A glint? A dark look? Impassiveness?—flitted over his gaze. "I can stay with her, if you'd like." He looked confident, with narrow eyes, a wide mouth and an upturned chin.

Max looked very unwilling, but turned his head and practically slapped the keys onto his palm as if the mere touch would burn him. "Keys to the apartment," he said shortly, and walked away with Roxanne carefully following close behind.

They found themselves in the park, without saying much. It was starting to get dark as they settled down, both on different sides of a bench. Roxanne was obviously tense, and she sat with her knees and ankles together, with her hands on her lap. Max, on the other hand, had a very relaxed sitting position, though he was practically lying down as he slouched boredly at his end, cheek resting on his palm.

Yes, both were very uneasy.

"Max—"

"Roxa—"

Both lifted their heads at the exact same moment, and both spoke at the exact same time. "Eh!"

"Oh, sorry, you go first," Max said apologetically, a bit panicky as he lifted himself upright.

"N-no, I didn't mean to cut you off…"

Silence.

"So…" Roxanne inserted her index finger between her pudgy lips. "I guess I should begin… you know, explaining my behavior."

"Yeah, I think you should too."

Roxanne winced.

_Dammit! _Max was sweating again. Why was he being so cold?

"W-well," Roxanne began in a scratchy voice. "First… I'd like to say that… well, Mona isn't the person you think she is."

Her words hung in the dead air.

"I-I mean," her voice got stronger as she moved from sentence to sentence. "Mona… you and Mona aren't that secure, are you?"

"What?"

Oh crap. She didn't mean to offend him "What I mean is, you relationship with Mona isn't very secure." Her fists clenched on her knees. "Or at least, she doesn't think it is." She looked at him determinedly, but was sorry she even lifted her head because her face only fell again at the sight of his hard expression.

Two seconds passed. He stood up. "You want a drink?" he blankly asked, reaching for the coins in his pocket.

"What?"

"There's a vending machine way over there." He smiled faintly as he pointed in its direction. "I-it's not far."

"Oh," went Roxanne, impressed that he could see it well even in the dark. "Well… sure."

"A-anything you want?"

"Juice in a can. Cherry, if it's not too much…"

"Nah," he said, and jogged off.

Roxanne stared after him, and felt as if she was floating as she watched his retreating back.

* * *

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Damn it all to hell."

Max crouched beside the vending machine, clutching his abdomen_. "_That look," he muttered, _I can't stand it. Ugh! I can't get it, either! Why do I want to bully her so much?_

His groin contracted again for a moment, and he stood up. He roved over the glass door with his eyes and finally located a soft drink cherry flavored. He hesitated, then bought two of them. He picked them up and slowly began his journey back to the bench.

* * *

"No, no, no, take what you want from my pockets, please, please, just let me g—"

Her mouth was immediately sealed with a dirty, dirty-tasting cloth. Her red hair was tumbling in waves all around her, and the man on top of her was pinning her wrists down. His companions surrounded them.

"Don't worry, doin' this on a cold bench is more exciting than in someone else's bed." His knee moved higher between her legs until it was just between her knees.

Through her blurred eyesight, Roxanne could see the perpetrator. He seemed uglier and dirtier than anyone she had ever seen; he was stick thin and looked like a street dog as well. His cronies looked no better.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out one last whine through the gag.

And her eyes remained shut as the sounds changed, as the weight on top of her was lifted, as there were grunts and curses in the background. Thumps, kicks, punches and then the sounds of heavy feet running away. Finally, she had the strength to open her eyes and almost cried when she saw who she expected to be standing before her. Max.

"Max—"

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled, and she fell backwards again as if she was punched in the face. She looked at him slowly. He was sporting a bloody lip, and there was a small bruise located at the temple. He clutched right arm with the other, as if it had exerted too much force just then. Other than that, he did not appear to be any more injured, as the guys who were with her weren't very athletic anyway.

"Why didn't you try to defend yourself? Or scream?" he reprimanded her, nostrils flaring.

"I-I, I was scared," she said, "and outnumbered." Her gaze strayed to her knees as she shifted into a sitting position once more. "And, well, I guess I _did _try to scream but it never really crossed my mi…" she let her words trail away.

There was a short pause, and Max spoke again. "Do you _like _being taken advantage of?" he harshly asked.

Her head snapped up. "Of course not!" she cried.

"Well, I don't know about that!" he yelled back. "I don't understand you. At first you seem all feisty, then incredibly weak, and then excruciatingly unbearable. You make it way too easy to take advantage of you."

"What are you trying to say?" she said, her eyes filling up again.

He paused and looked at her, but didn't look her straight in the eye. "I'm saying you're a slut."

There was a silence as the wind blew leaves in and out of their hair. Max was glaring at her, and Roxanne looked bewildered, never knowing Max would actually say such a thing.

And then she stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?!" he called, trying to catch up with her. She raised her arm to call a taxi and one appeared in an instant.

"Where are you going?!" he protested, trying to keep the door open.

"A _friend's_ house," she almost hissed as she wrenched the door out of his grasp. But just before she slammed it shut she said one last thing, and in a quiet, meek voice it was.

"Don't forget to soak that lip and bruise, okay."

And the car sped off.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Max had kicked the vending door so hard it hurt. And now he was going to walk home. But with his mind whirling with thoughts, it didn't take him as long. As he walked up, he fumbled for the keys, but remember that they were with Bradley. Ugh. Just as he raised his fist to knock, he heard sounds.

"Mona, I'm uncomfortable with doing this here."

"Oh come on, it'll be fine anywhere, I want _this_, _you_, _now_."

Max ran around to the window and caught sight of the silhouettes inside.

"No, I really think we shouldn't…"

Max angrily struck the window, creating a spider web crack on the glass, and the two lifted their heads. Max quickly ran to the door as the two figures inside righted in panic. He forced himself inside, breaking the chain on the door, and grabbed Mona's forearm before she had a chance to pull on her crumpled shirt. She had only time to grab the blanket as he threw her out the door. She fell on her knees, staining her skirt with dew.

"M-Max, I-I can explain," she stammered, as her head whirled with lies. Which story, which story? And then Bradley appeared behind Max, so she pointed at him.

"It's his fault!" she cried. "He forced me to take my shirt off, and he, he wanted to—"

"Don't you think I saw you on top of him!" he yelled.

"No, no, he forced me to do those things, he…" But Bradley shook his head at her, and Max was already grabbing the boxes that held her things inside. Thankfully they hadn't completely unpacked yet. He threw them out of the door, at her, and all her clothes and things rained down on her. He kept throwing until he was rid of every box in sight. He slammed the door and turned the lights off. Mona began to hold back tears as she wearily reached for the things nearest her.

After a few seconds, Bradley knelt and began to help her, randomly placing her things in the boxes. He cared to stray not too close to her, which made her holding tears even more difficult.

For the first time in a long time, Mona felt shame.

* * *

Upstairs in the dark, Max buried his head in his pillow and bawled.


	9. FAQ

**Supremely Annoying A/N: **Alright people, you guys ain't reviewing much so I'm not gonna grace ya'll with another chapter. Don't you know how desperate I've been, checking my inbox everyday? Tell your friends and maybe you'll get your chapters faster. How will I know if I'm being appreciated?

Anyway, I can't just leave my pretties with nothing so here's a few things I wanted straightened out; I'll even include already-answered questions :D.

**FAQ:**

**1) How did Mona manage to hurt Roxanne with that knife? It seems impossible to me!**

You may have noticed that it was impossible for the knife to hit Roxanne in some sense, but I'll explain: Mona did not drop it from hip length. She sort of threw it upward (it was hesitant and she did it unconsciously) and it dropped to form a rainbow, scraping Roxanne's skin as it went down; as she saved Mona. It wasn't deep cut, it just scraped a wide area of skin. It didn't damage her bone or anything making it hard for her to walk, but I've been in that sort of situation so you'll have to trust me: I couldn't walk. It was even just a scrape on the KNEE for me! How much more if the scrape covered almost your whole leg?

**2) Will Mona still be a main character seeing as her evil side has been exposed? **

She will still be an important character in the story and we'll still be following her. I'll manage it somehow ;). I've already decided whether or not she will have a happy ending, but that's only for me to know.

**3) Does Bradley love Mona? What about Roxanne?**

Well, he seems to like the former; I'm not sure and definitely not telling about _love, _but for certain, he has taken a very large interest in Roxanne and may even like her too. (Shrug)

**4) Did Mona really **_**love **_**Max?**

I suspect she did, but he wasn't any more special than the rest of her boyfriends and I guess her feelings for him didn't overpower her unfaithfulness. Maybe she feels something for Bradley?

**5) Will we be having more of Conscience?!? Is she really Roxanne's Conscience?!?**

Hmm…. For your first quessie, I don't know! Do you guys want her??

**6) Why did the cow jump over the moon?**

Clarabelle: To get to the other side!

_It's possible for me to edit this, so put in as many questions as you want and I'll include them._


End file.
